Up All Night
by Ai and August 19
Summary: Disepanjang malam aku terus terjaga usai memimpikannya, gadis di hutan pada malam hari. Yang tak pernah bisa kusingkirkan dari pikirannku. But there was no one there at all. /SongFic. /Fem!Aka. /Bad sum and weird story. /HBD Midorin!


_Aku melihatnya lagi. Aku sadar bahwa ini hanya mimpi, dan ia masih tetap hadir. Di tempat yang dikelilingi pinus yang tinggi. Dalam malam yang gelap gulita. Dia di sana. Masih di sana, memegang kembang api di kedua tangannya. Menari dengan gemulai. Berputar dan mengikuti arus alam yang menyatu dengan dirinya. Dan ya, dia memang bagian dari alam itu sendiri._

 _Pandangan matanya terkunci padaku dan aku lelah. Lelah karena semua ini hanya mimpi yang terus terulang._

 _._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Knb (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, Absurd, Membingungkan, Genderbend, Midorima POV, Not-canon, Full of Naration with less Conversation**

 **Genre: Surrealism n lil' Romance**

 **Pair: Mido x fem!Aka**

 **Up All Night – Owl City**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

I fell in love with a ghost  
Oh, under the moonlight  
You took my hand and held me close  
For once I was alright

* * *

 _._

 _Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru mata angin. Dan menyadari seketika aku berada di tempat yang tidak kukenali. Ke manapun aku memandang, semuanya gelap. Hanya sedikit temaram, yang kusimpulkan bahwa saat ini malam hari. Hal yang kuketahui dari tempat di mana aku berada selanjutnya adalah bahwa aku berada di tengah hutan. Di tanah lapang ditumbuhi rumput, dikelilingi pohon-pohon tinggi._

 _Kabut putih tiba-tiba menyelimuti daratan. Dan aku menenggadah saat kerlip keperakan menghujaniku. Dan kurasa aku telah jatuh cinta. Jantungku berhenti mendadak dan nafasku tercekat saat melihat dirinya._

 _Dia, gadis paling cantik yang pernah kulihat. Rambut merah panjang itu bergemulai lembut, halus sekali. Kulitnya pucat, bersinar dalam gelapnya malam, melebihi terang sang rembulan. Dua manik rubi menatapku sayu, harmonis dengan lengkungan senyum di bibir tipis miliknya. Tubuhnya yang langsing itu dibalut gaun putih selutut menyempurnakan profil yang membuatku terpana._

 _Cahaya purnama seolah menjadi lampu sorot, menyoroti dirinya yang melayang di atasku. Gila, mungkin kalian akan berkata bahwa aku telah sinting. Aku melihat hantu, melayang di dekatku dan tidak ada keinginan untukku lari atau sekedar menjerit, malahan aku terpesona dan jatuh cinta padanya._

 _Omong-omong, setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, mungkin aku memang gila._

 _Dia mendekat, dan aku masih beku. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih tangan kiriku dengan jemarinya yang lentik dan terasa dingin. Dan aku membiarkan ia menarikku dengan begitu lembut._

.

* * *

I cried and the tears fell from my eyes  
Like a waterfall  
And I swear I could feel you in my arms  
But there was no one there at all

* * *

.

Nafasku memburu dan aku langsung bangkit duduk. Kurasakan sensasi basah mengairi pipiku. Kali ini aku mengenali di mana aku berada. Di kamarku. Lebih tepatnya di atas tempat tidurku. Selimut menutupi kakiku.

Punggung tanganku menyentuh wajahku. Basah.

"Huh?" Aku heran dan bingung mendapati air mata yang mengalir turun dari netra yang saat ini tidak dibingkai lensa. Cairan itu bagaikan lilin yang meleleh. Bagai air yang menuruni lembah. Tidak mau berhenti. Padahal hatiku saat ini tidak merasakan apapun. Aku tidak sedih. Sungguh. Aku tidak terharu ataupun bahagia.

Jadi kenapa aku menangis?

Dan aku bersumpah aku merasakan sensasi tubuh orang lain di tanganku. Memeluk lenganku. Dan aku juga bersumpah bahwa tidak ada orang lain selain aku di kamar. Jangankan di kamar, tidak ada orang lain di apartemenku yang sunyi ini.

Kurasa aku harus masuk klinik mental garis miring rumah sakit jiwa.

Kulirik jam yang duduk manis di nakas. Jam satu dini hari. Kuhempaskan tubuhku ke kasur dengan kasar. Ku tatap langit-langit yang kosong.

Sepertinya aku akan terjaga sepanjang malam ini.

.

* * *

You were my clarity, I swear  
Alone in a daydream

* * *

.

Mataku pasti memiliki lingkaran hitam dan sedikit bengkak. Tampangku juga pasti berantakan dan kusut. Hampir setiap malamnya aku terjaga. Insomnia. Namun aku tidak pernah mau bergantung pada obat tidur.

Dan aku tengah memikirkan penyebabnya. Mimpi yang sama setiap malamnya. Dia yang selalu menghantuiku. Padahal aku tidak mengenalnya.

Gadis hantu. Aku memanggilnya begitu. Walaupun tetap saja dia adalah sosok yang paling indah bagiku.

Berani sumpah, gadis itu pasti merupakan penjelasannya. Merupakan tanda tanya yang harus terpecahkan. Kejelasan yang kupunya adalah ia.

"Shin-chan?"

Sebuah tepukan di pundakku membuatku sedikit terlonjak dan menoleh untuk melihat siapa pelakunya. Ternyata temanku yang paling berisik. Takao Kazunari.

"Apa?" balasku.

"Kau mau melamun sendirian sampai kapan? Perpustakaan sudah kosong tahu," ucapannya menarik netra hijauku untuk menjelajahi ruangan tempat aku berada. Seberapa lama aku melamun di sini tadi? Langit biru sudah berubah menjadi merah di luar sana.

.

* * *

Yeah there was magic in the air  
And you were right here beside me  
Held down like an angel with no wings  
I wanna fly again  
I just can't get you off my mind  
And now I'm gonna be up all night

* * *

.

 _Di padang luas ini aku kembali sendirian. Dan masih pada waktu malam. Aku mendongak dan tertegun. Di udara terdapat berbagai sinar berwarna-warni yang menari. Seperti jejak-jejak_ flashlight _. Seperti sihir yang menggantung di udara._

 _Aku merasakan hawa keberadaan seseorang di sampingku dan aku menoleh. Dia ada di sampingku. Tersenyum padaku. Aku tahu seharusnya aku bicara, menyuarakan ratusan pertanyaan yang tersimpan. Namun aku hanya diam._

 _Tiba-tiba saja rasanya tubuhku terjatuh, di seret gravitasi, dan tempatku berpijak bukan lagi tanah melainkan awan. Aku terkejut dan sedikit ngeri. Aku membulatkan mata sipitku saat melihat sepasang sayap putih yang melayang. Juga terjatuh, namun tidak secepat aku._

 _Aku terhempas. Kuat, namun tidak merasa sakit. Aku berdiri dan menjejakkan kaki di tanah. Dan baru menyadari bahwa aku memakai setelan berwarna putih. Kemeja putih lengan panjang dan celana bahan berwarna putih._

 _Aku juga menyadari kalau aku terhempas ke sebuah padang ilalang. Sepasang sayap putih yang telah cacat tergeletak di tanah di dekatku. Kutenggadahkan kepala dan kupicingkan mata, menatap awan yang bersinar terang dilatari langit kelam._

 _Aku mendengus, apa ini? Apa aku malaikat yang jatuh tanpa sayap? Yang berharap terbang kembali?_

 _Siapapun, cepat angkut aku ke rumah sakit jiwa!_

.

Aku membuka mata menatap langit-langit kosong kamarku. Bayangan gadis bersurai merah tadi yang tersenyum padaku terus membayang dan tidak bisa kusingkirkan dari pikiranku.

Aku mendesah lelah. Aku akan terjaga sepanjang malam. Lagi.

.

* * *

Its tearing me up inside  
I just can't get you off my mind

* * *

.

Ini benar-benar menyiksaku. Membuatku tercabik dari dalam karena aku tidak bisa menghilangkan ia dari kepalaku.

.

* * *

I tossed and turned in the end  
With no one to talk to  
I searched again and again  
But I never found you

* * *

.

 _Aku membuka mata saat mendengar bunyi gemericik air. Barulah aku tersadar jika aku berada dalam buaian yang terbuat dari bunga-bunga dan tumbuhan rambat. Dan kalian pasti sudah menebak waktu saat ini. Ya, malam._

 _Ku alihkan pandanganku pada asal suara, air terjun kecil dengan kolamnya yang bersinar. Aku segera bangkit. Aku keluar dari tempat tidur bunga itu. Ku putari air terjun. Aku mendongak pada pohon-pohon yang menggapai langit._

 _Kesunyian tempat ini membuatku menyadari satu hal. Ia tidak di sini._

 _Aku tanpa sadar mempercepat langkahku. Melewati perdu, melompati kayu-kayu yang rebah. Memutari dan menghindari pepohonan. Melompat dan pada akhirnya berbelok. Aku mengedarkan pandangan._

 _Ah, bodoh. Mana ada orang di sini untuk kutanyai. Ini hanya isi kepalaku, yang sayangnya juga menjadi misteri bagi diriku sendiri._

 _Aku terus berjalan. Aku terus menjelajahi tempat asing ini. Tapi aku tidak pernah menemukannya._

 _Setidaknya sampai aku terbangun di tempat tidurku._

.

* * *

I don't wanna say goodbye  
its tearing me up inside  
I just can't get you off my mind  
And now I'm gonna be up all night

* * *

.

Dan saat aku benar-benar kembali ke alam nyata, memikirkan mimpi yang tadi, entah kenapa aku tidak ingin mengucapkan perpisahan padanya. Itu pasti akan menyakitiku, karena sepertinya aku benar-benar tidak bisa—tidak mau—melepaskan ia dari pikiranku.

.

"Takao, buku yang minggu lalu kau pinjam ada di mana? Kembalikan dong, aku juga memerlukannya," sahutku pada temanku yang sedang berdiri di depan kulkas. Saat ini aku ada di rumahnya, menyelesaikan tugas. Tugas itu sudah selesai lima menit yang lalu. Ku renggangkan otot lengan tinggi-tinggi ke udara. Ku tutup buku tulis di meja dan meliriknya yang berada di dapur dari ruang tengah.

"Iya, iya. Ambil saja di lemari itu." ucapnya tanpa memandangku.

Aku berdiri dan menghampiri lemari rak dari kayu mahoni yang ada di sana. Kususuri dengan manik zamrudku buku-buku yang berjejer rapi. Ah, itu dia. Buru-buru ku tarik buku itu.

Buk!

"Ups," tidak sengaja aku menjatuhkan buku yang berdiri di samping buku yang ku cari saat menariknya keluar. Aku menunduk untuk mengambil buku itu. Yang ternyata album foto. Kenapa aku bisa tahu? Karena saat membentur lantai buku tersebut terbuka memperlihatkan potret-potret yang pastinya hasil bidikan Takao.

Gerakan ku terhenti saat melihat semua foto yang tertempel di halaman yang tak sengaja terbuka tersebut. Foto hutan-hutan. Pegunungan. Dan sangat familiar.

Pohon-pohon yang tinggi menjulag. Pinus-pinus dengan daun jarumnya. Beberapa foto tampak cerah, beberapa lagi tampak suram. Langit mendung.

Persis sama dengan semua tempat yang kulihat di mimpiku.

"Shin-chan kenapa?"

Suara Takao sedikit menyentakku. Aku mengalihkan pandangan pada dirinya yang telah berdiri di samping meja tempat kami belajar tadi. Di tangannya terdapat dua kaleng minuman. Di letakkanya salah satu ke atas meja dan membuka yang lainnya.

"Ah, tidak. Bukan apa-apa," jawabku. Kuambil album tadi dan sekilas kembali menelitinya. Yap, benar-benar sama dengan mimpiku. Terutama foto-foto yang terlihat agak suram itu.

"Ini kau potret di mana?" tanyaku padanya. Pemuda bersurai kelam itu mendekat dan melirik apa yang ku lihat.

"Oh itu, itu foto pemandangan di hutan The Great Bear Rainforest," jawabnya lalu menjeda untuk meneguk minumam. "Tempat yang menakjubkan, ku sarankan agar kau mencoba _hiking_ ke sana sesekali."

"Yah, mungkin kau benar. Aku harus mencoba ke sana," gumamku pelan.

.

Aku menghela nafas, sedikit terengah mendaki. Aku sudah masuk jauh ke dalam hutan luas ini. Ku edarkan pandangan pada padang rumput luas dengan ujung-ujung batasnya yang memperlihatkan pinus-pinus.

Aku terus melangkah ke utara. Mendongak pada pepohonan tinggi yang mungkin umurnya lebih tua dariku. Terus mendaki jalur setapak. Perjalananku makin tak mulus. Sesekali kudaki batu besar atau melewati jalur yang sempit.

Semuanya di sini temaram dan suram. Kelabu. Bayang-bayang gadis bermanik ruby itu berkelebat berkali-kali di kepalaku. Melihat senyumnya yang ganjil. Seolah menyiratkanku untuk datang mendekat.

Aku menghela nafas dan membetulkan posisi ransel di punggungku. Biarpun hawa di sini dingin dan aku hanya memakai selembar _sweater_ abu-abu tipis dengan lengan tiga perempat, aku sama sekali tidak merasa kedinginan. Celana jeans yang kupakai juga tidak terlalu merepotkanku.

Aku memelankan langkahku saat melewati sebuah danau. Airnya tenang, dikitari pinus dan dilatari bukit. Kunikmati sejenak ke indahannya—walaupun suasana tetap saja suram. Dengan penuh minat ku perhatikan seekor kijang tak jauh dari ku. Pasti ada banyak hewan lain seperti rubah, serigala dan beruang. Seperti yang terkenal dari Great Bear Rainforest.

Ternyata sesekali keluar dan meninggalkan buku-buku tebal itu tak ada salahnya,

Kulirik jam di pergelangan tangan. Walau matahari masih bersinar, jam mengatakan kalau saat ini sudah pukul 20:00. Pada musim panas siang memang jauh lebih panjang daripada malam.

Aku lihat langit dan berhenti saat melihat tiga titik yang bersinar selain mentari. Summer Triangle. Aku bukan anak astronomi, tapi aku tahu ketiga bintang itu. Vega, Altair dan Deneb. Tiga bintang terterang dari tiga rasi. Lyra, Aquila dan Cygnus. Sebuah segitiga yang menjadi penanda musim panas.

Tiga titik itu bersinar dengan sangat cerah. Sinarnya bagai mengutas garis yang menghubungkan ketiganya. Membentuk segitiga yang sempurna. Konstelasi paling indah pada musim panas.

Omong-omong soal musim panas, besok adalah hari ulang tahunku. Tujuh Juli. Tapi aku tidak terlalu ambil pusing melewatkannya seorang diri. Toh, aku tidak punya terlalu banyak teman dan aku tidak menyukai sosialisasi.

Aku terus berjalan selama dua jam kemudian. Aku berhenti tertegun. Aku menemukan tempat pertama kali aku melihat dirinya muncul dalam mimpi. Tanah lapang penuh bunga di kitari pohon yang tingginya ratusan meter dengan sungai kecil mengalir tenang di dekatnya.

Ku turunkan ransel dan mengeluarkan semua perlengkapanku. Tenda lipat, _sleeping bag,_ lentera dan baju hangat. Bagaimanapun matahari telah condong ke barat dan suhu mulai merayap turun. Maka baju hangat biru tua itu segera ku pasang.

Dengan cepat ku dirikan tenda, memasang kerangkanya dengan kokoh agar tidak mudah roboh. Lalu ku gelar _sleeping bag_ di dalam tenda. Menyalakan lentera dan mengisi tempat minum dengan air dari sumber air jernih terdekat.

Malam telah menjelang saat semua persiapanku selesai. Kegelapan menyelimuti seluruh kawasan hutan. Aku memasuki tenda dan bergulung dalam _sleeping bag._ Aku butuh istirahat, rasanya seluruh tubuhku sangat lelah.

.

Mataku yang terpejam, mengkerut dan berkedip saat merasa silau. Aku terbangun. Seperti ada lampu sorot yang menari-nari menyoroti tenda kecilku. Dengan cepat ku sambar kacamata yang terlipat rapi di samping kiri kepalaku lalu kubuka _zipper_ tenda dan keluar dari sana.

Dengan perlahan ku ikuti asal cahaya yang menyilaukan itu. Ku angkat tangan kiriku untuk mehalangi cahaya yang serasa membutakan mata. Terus menyelusuri semak-semak. Beberapa pohon terkena cahaya yang masih menari-nari.

Aku bertanya-tanya, siapa yang menyalakan lampu sorot di tengah belantara begini. Dan tiba-tiba saja cahaya itu mati. Dengan sedikit bingung aku melihat sekelilingku dan berjalan menggunakan kaki sebagai navigasi. Bergerak sekehendaknya.

Dan di sanalah, aku menemukannya. Gadis berambut merah yang sedang menari. Berputar dengan lembut. Di kedua tangannya terdapat kembang api dan ia dilatari cahaya kemerahan dan asap putih tipis.

Aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Kecuali terus berjalan mendekat dengan dada sesak karena menahan nafas.

Saat jarak ku dengannya hanya tinggal semeter, ia berhenti menari dan menghadapaku, aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajahnya saat ini karena gelapnya malam. Tapi aku yakin aku melihatnya tersenyum padaku.

Ku hentikan langkah. Kepalaku kosong. Dan seketika ledakan kembang api terjadi di belakangnya. Percikan dan ledakan sinar berwarna merah, hijau dan emas. Memantul saat terkena pepohonan. Meluncur dan menyebar. Meriah dan ajaib.

Tapi mataku hanya terpaku pada sosok yang memakai gaun putih dengan manik ruby yang bersinar.

Ledakan cahaya itu berhenti dan ia melangkah perlahan ke arahku. Ia mendongak untuk mempertemukan sepasang jade dan sepasang garnet.

"Kau... Siapa kau?" dari segala pertanyaan dan hanya itulah yang bisa kusuarakan. Ia tersenyum masih menatapku dengan pandangan yang tidak kumengerti.

"Aku? Aku Akashi Seijuurou." Ia menjawab dengan pandangan yang lekat padaku. Seolah sedang menyelami apa yang saat ini kupikirkan. Dan kuyakin ia akan kecewa karena seluruh pikiranku sedang kosong.

Kembang api di tangannya mulai redup. Perlahan mati.

"Aku telah menungumu. Midorima Shintarou." Suara itu berbisik lembut di udara. Membuat detak jantungku serasa jatuh. Berhenti. Saat ia memanggil namaku di dekat telingaku.

Kegelapan yang tiba-tiba turun saat percikan terakhir bunga api hilang membuatku harus membiasakan mata selama beberapa detik. Dan saat aku mulai dapat melihat dalam temaram malam, dia hilang. Dan saat itulah aku sadar, tak ada seorang pun disini. Tak ada seorangpun.

.

.

A whisper on the air  
Made my heart rate fall  
When I heard you call  
And I swear, I could hear your voice in my ear  
But there was no one there at all

.

.

 **End.**

.

.

 **A/N:**

Hhuuwwaaa! Apa ini?! Membingungkan banget dengan ending gaje luar biasa! / _yelled hysterically._ Deskripsinya aneh, gak gaya aku! Gak kayak Midorin! (Malah ngerasa gak kayak pov cowok.)

Oke, aku butuh jadi normal lagi. Ehem, Happy Birthday Midorima! Si Shooter ganteng ini punya tanggal lahir cantik. 7/7.

Hampir lupa tapi untung pas tanggal 1 adek perempuanku ngingetin. Mulai nulisnya pas tanggal 3 sih dan selesai pas tanggal 5. /rekor!Aku tahu kalau berhubungan dengan ultah Midorin kebanyakan orang buat fic tentang Tanabata atau apalah. Tapi aku nggak punya ide untuk bikin festival musim panas saaat ini.

Awalnya mau bikin hal yang sedih-sedih. Udah lama gak bikin Angst atau Tragedy dan kangen nulis yang sad end, tapi sekali lagi. Aku gak punya ide!

Kenapa lagu Up All Night yang kupilih? Karena pada tanggal lima Juli adalah hari ultahnya Owl City aka Adam Young, jadi sekalian hadiah buat My Adam, berhubung ini lagu Owl City pertama yang kujadiin fic. Lagian aku sudah lama kepengen bikin songfic lagu ini. Dan entah kenapa pas liat video klipnya bayangin MidoAka. (Yang jadi model video klipnya lumayan juga ding!)

Alurnya memang membingungkan karena aku ambil aliran Surrealisme. Bagiku depresi dan rasa sedih itu juga dapat tercipta dari keraguan diri dan mimpi.

Menyesuaikan dengan lagu, jadinya fic ini tidak terlalu ke-Jepang-an. The Great Bear Rainforest itu letaknya di Kanada, aku gak nemu di internet di mana lokasi syuting video klip ini.

Pengen buat yang Tragedy juga awalnya karena pada tanggal lima Juli adalah ultah almarhum Papa dan ultah kakek kedua temenku yang baru meninggal. Jadi taulah, _gloomy_ begitu. Selain itu tanggal tujuh Juli merupakan Anniversary mama sama papa.

Kalau denger lagunya Owl City yang This Isn't The End, How Deeps The Father's Love For Us dan In Christ Alone bawaannya pengen nangis. Terutama pas denger lirik This Isn't The End.

Eh? Notenya udah kepanjangan nih! Udahan ya, yang juga nge-fans sama Adam Young silahkan di PM, biar aku punya temen sesama Hoot Owl di Ffn. (Buat Fansgirl-ingan, bahas betapa gantengnya Adam di video Good Time dan Verge.)

At last, please give some Reviews... ;)

Regards...

 **Ai and August 19...**


End file.
